wiifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GT5162/Archive
Sysop Hey, welcome to Wii Wiki! Sorry for not saying so earlier, I haven't had been active on Wikia in a while. Looking through the recent changes there's only been one major case of vandalism in the past month and the other admin (Mariogalaxy) has been active in the time since. I think you could handle being a sysop but you should ask Mariogalaxy as well. If he agrees, then you can be a sysop.unsigned comment made by Phil.e. It seems you're right, heh, how embarassing. I must've been thinking of someone else. But since it seems all the admins are inactive I'll make you admin. Congratulations! [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 19:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship how come i get declined my request when i hadnt been here long enough and you have been here a week and yours is accepted? Galuminas A few Months are you kidding me? i have been here longer then you and made more edits then you, just because an idiot hacked my account once doesnt mean he will again.... like they say fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me Galuminas 15:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) i want to know why you closed my request, i was never even given a chance for promotion i simply want to stop vandalism where should i apply for rollback rights thenGaluminas 16:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Rollback i guess i need to thank the richard guy and i nominated u on the central wiki just for fun.unsigned comment made by Galuminas Re:Using Rollback I understand and i can promise security of my account nowunsigned comment made by Galuminas Vacatiopedia i'm makin a vacation.wikia.com. can u help make some pages about popular vaction spots? I'd appreciate it. -Dewblackio2 Re:Vandalism Sure, I'll take rollback. I might not always be active on here, as I regularly visit two other ones I'm more active on. Muzzy34 11:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :As of right now, I am active on the RuneScape Wiki and the RuneScape Business Wiki. Muzzy34 11:16, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Administrator Ok ill make a new request Galuminas 16:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Article An anonymous user created an article named ass world with random gibberish in the article, it needs to be deleted Galuminas 23:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Pokemon Platinum Wiki Yea ive been debating just making a new one but i don't really want 2 wikis about the same thing if i can help it someone might look for my wiki and end up on that old one Galuminas 16:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Thats true i guess i will drop the adoption request and make a new wiki, besides once i build up the wiki it will show it on search results instead of the older and inactive one Galuminas 17:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Of course i would love all the help i can get here is a link to the new one i have just madePokemon Platinum Wiki Galuminas 17:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ive made you a bureaucreat, ill imported the pages from the other one (theres only 3) but i really need help with the media wiki pages im no good with that stuff Galuminas 17:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks in Advance for any help you can give me with the media wiki scripts on the Pokemon Platinum Wiki, sadly i have baseball practice after school and i wont be online again for another 4 or 5 hours... Galuminas 17:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RFA I'm not going to waste my time, i will not have support from Mariogalaxy ever so i see no point to continue to work on this wiki Galuminas 16:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *No, I've done enough for this wiki i think i'm not going to recruit more people for it.... Galuminas 17:00, 22 April 2009 (UTC) **of course im still going to work on my wiki but sadly mariogalaxy will hold it against me since i didnt support his admin request, so i have to reason to help here Galuminas 17:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Bot Done.--Richardtalk 20:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__